


Reminder

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Feeling left out, Found Family, Gen, Hero AU, I went cheesy with the speech, Lazer tag, Minor backstories, Misplace, Ohana, Pleace your bets now!, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa Week, Team Jin, Team Ushijima, Washijo cooks!, Washijo even placed one!, Wow that took a jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: Family isn’t always blood. Sometime, a family is made up strangers who have been through hell and back; but are there to help you back up during someone’s hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think out of both my entries, this is my favorite one. While I was thinking what I wanted to write, I thought about a bond. So I wanted to mainly focus on two and this ended up being my favorite.

“So this is where you are.” A voice came from behind. Goshiki looked away from the setting sun back over his shoulder. 

“Reon-san.” Goshiki spoke as he saw Reon standing behind him, his arms crossed and a gentle smile across his face. “I just uh...wanted to see the sunset.”

Reon walked up to him and sat down next to the bowl cut hero (And of course saying, “there we go.”) before chuckling softly. “Tsutomu, I know something is bothering you. Don’t try to hide it.”

“B-But I did come up here to watch the sunset!” 

“And you come up here when you’re feeling upset about something. I know everyone’s habits and the sun set over an hour ago.”

“...oh uh right. Um well,” Goshiki sighed, because there was really no point in hiding it from Reon. He knew everything. “You’re right. I just...I’m not feeling the greatest.”

“Come on and talk to me about it. I might not be able to project a calming aura or heal whatever hurts, but I’m here to listen. So what’s up?”

Reon and Goshiki were two heros and part of Team Shiratorizawa, one of the strongest team that the association had ever put together. Reon was the healer of the group, but was also able to put up force fields to protect the team from falling debris or an explosion. Goshiki, the newest member of the team at having joined just under a year ago, used electricity manipulation. As Tendou always said, “ _ He’s a lifesaver when the building loses power and the backup generators haven’t kicked in! Thanks Tsutomu! You’re the best! _ ”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just feeling...misplaced?” The electric hero replied as he looked toward the city, where the nightlife began to pick up. The healer raised an eyebrow at the answer.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just feel misplaced and lonely.”

“If you think you’re the only one who has a manipulation power, Jin uses Illusion manipulation, Kenjuro uses fire manipulation and Taichi uses plasma manipulation.”

“Not that kind of lonely. I know they also use manipulation...I just don’t know how to explain it.”

“Try.”

“...I feel left behind, because all of you have amazing powers and are just so talented and then there’s me. You all must have had crazy strong parents, Ushijima-san for example. They must be crazy proud to have amazingly talented sons, who were able to make it onto a strong team. But then...there’s me who has...had  _ normal _ parents that didn’t have any powers and never got to see me in action.” Goshiki sighed as he hid his face in his arms. Reon blinked before sighing softly and placing a hand on his saddened member’s back.

“Tsutomu, let me tell you that we’ve all felt the same way as you’re feeling now. And well as for our families, some of our family’s were killed like yours was, while others from the team don’t even remember them or even got the chance to be with them, because they were abandoned. You aren’t alone here.”

“What?” Goshiki looked up at his senior with a shocked expression, who nodded before directing his gaze toward the city.

“Yes.”

“Oh...I-I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It took time, but we’ve healed and I think it’s best you know, that we all don’t have great backgrounds. Wakatoshi, Kenjiro, Jin and my families were all killed when we were young or before we joined the association. My family was killed when I was eight in a fire, that took place while I was away at a sleepover at a friend’s house. A police officer came over to the house and told my friend’s mom the bad news and that in the morning, I would be picked up and brought here where I would stay until I could apply for the training program. As for Eita, Satori, Taichi and Hayato...their families abandoned them when they were either babies or when their power presented.” Reon explained as he looked at the shocked hero, who’s mouth hung open. 

“When Wakatoshi, Jin, Eita, Satori, Hayato and I joined the team, we stood together during our trainee days and we were all glad to be offered a spot on the same team. Washijou welcomed us with open arms, I still remember what he said the day we joined.” 

“What did he say?” 

“Welcome to your new family. We’ve all been through some type of hell and have battle scars to show it, but we always hold a hand out when one falls on their knees. You-”

“You might have lost your families in a fire, on a mission or whatever or were abandoned and have no idea what they were like. Or left here when you were a young child after your powers presented. Shiratorizawa doesn’t judge you on your past, because we look toward the future. We are a small family and we are ohana. Ohana means family, family means noone gets left behind or forgotten.” Goshiki cut off as he realized that their mentor told him the day he joined. He told Reon and his other seniors the same thing? 

“Washijou gives the same speech to each new member of Shiratorizawa and he means every single word. No one gets left behind or forgotten, because that’s what family does. And believe it or not, he might be tough on us and very strict, but deep down he really does care about us and want what’s best for us. He’s basically like our father and we’re his sons. Tsutomu, do you know what Washijou-Sensei says to us when we’re about to go on missions?” Reon explained while looking at the electric hero.

“Don’t be idiots and come back alive.” Goshiki chuckled. He had to admit, the way their mentor says it is pretty funny.

“Right. He wants his nine sons to return home safe and sound.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude or anything Reon-san but...I’ve actually never seen Washijou-Sensei’s caring side.” Goshiki admitted as the healer chuckled.

“He shows it behind the scenes you could say. He always makes sure our medical supplies department is stocked up. Will stop training when he sees we’re at our limit. Makes sure we’re healthy by cooking us our meals-”

“Wait Washijou-sensei is the cook?!” Goshiki’s mind had just exploded when he learned that! “The cooking is amazing!”

“Right? He makes sure the meals are healthy, but also tasty.” Reon chuckled, he had had the same reaction when he found out.

“Well...has he done anything with the other members? All he’s done is yell at me.” Goshiki sighed as he looked down.

“He sees potential in you and is pointing out what you need to improve on. But he’s different outside the gym. When spring arrives, he always stocks up Taichi’s allergy bin with his allergy medications, tissues and just little things to help him through the allergy season. Jin is known for having severe nightmares and Washijou will help him to calm down. He knows how to calm us down when we’re angry and cheer us up when we’re sad. He takes care of us when we’re sick or injured. He really does care about us as if we’re his sons. You’ll see that side of him soon, I have the feeling.” Reon chuckled as he patted Goshiki’s back. “We’re family. We might not be the family you were born into, but we’re the family that welcomed you with open arms.”

“Yeah I know, but that really does help me Reon-san. Thanks.” The hero smiled as they heard the door to the roof top open.

“OI! There you two are!!” Tendou called out as he rushed over to them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders, pulling them close to him. “We’ve been looking for you two!”

“What’s going on?” Goshiki asked, hoping they weren’t being called away for a mission.

“We’re going out in town tonight! We’re going to play lazer tag and eat pizza!” The redhead announced with a snicker. “And Washijou is treating us because we’ve been sooo good!”

“You make it sound like we’ve been on our best behavior at school, Satori.” The healer chuckled as the fast man chuckled as he shrugged.

“You could say so. But come on! Let’s go! Everyone is waiting for us and we’re already picking teams! It’s the Wakatoshi-kun team versus the Jin-kun team! Even good ole Saitou-kun is joining us so we can have an even team! Come on, come on!!” Tendou impatiently tugged on their sleeves as Reon stood up.

“Alright, alright we’re coming. Come on Tsutomu, we need to pick teams.” 

“Right!” 

* * *

“I FOUND THEM!” Tendou announced to the team, who was waiting by the door to leave.

“About time! Hurry up, so we can go!” Hayato exclaimed as the two looked at the groups, already separated into their teams.

“Shirabu, who did you join?” The healer asked the other healer of the group.

“Ushijima-san picked me.”

“Perfect. Then I’ll join Jin’s team.” 

“That means Tsutomu gets to join the WINNING team aka Wakatoshi-kun’s team!” Tendou announced as snickered.

“Bullshit! We’re obviously going to win!” Hayato laughed as the team began to walk out of the door. Washijou was in the back as he observed the team, who was bickering about who was going to win. Goshiki walked along side of his mentor before speaking up, hoping he also wouldn’t be yelled at.

“Uh, Washijo-sensei? Will you be joining us in lazer tag?” The elder looked down toward the electronic hero before chuckling and patting his back.

“I’m afraid not, my boy. I’m a bit too old to keep up with you whippersnappers. You boys deserve a break from all the recent calls you’ve been receiving so, let us enjoy tonight.” Washijo replied as he leaned toward Goshiki. “Don’t tell them, but my bets are that your team will win.”

Goshiki blinked, their mentor had bets on them? 

“Yes sir!”

**Author's Note:**

> Which team are you~? Team Ushijima or Team Jin?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
